Valentine Chocolate
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: Hamuko wants to give chocolate to someone, but she can't even get close to him. Valentine Day is soon over, will Hamuko make it out? And what he will do? Written for Valentine Day.


This was written for the Valentine Day. Happy Valentine Day everyone, and have a lovely nice day.

* * *

><p>Stretching her body in laziness, Hamuko grabbed her phone from the table beside her bed and opened whatever she's received from her friends. She simply read them through, until her attention being drew by one of the mail from Rio. The content was asking her about what she's going to do on Valentine Day.<p>

Valentine Day? She quickly got up from the bed and grabbed the calendar and checked. Valentine Day was a week away, and she hadn't realized it until now.

It's that near already? How could she forget such a big day? She's too occupied with her own thing and completely forgot about it. She sighed, and feeling frustrated with herself.

Putting her phone aside, she took her casual suit and went to the bathroom. It's not too late. She's still had a week to prepare. She opened her palm and started to count who she should give the chocolate. Of course all the dorm members, Hidetoshi-kun, Bunkichi and Mitsuko, Rio, Saori-san, Ryoji-kun, Maiko, Bebe, Akinari…who else? Oh yeah, Tanaka and Mutatsu. She hoped she could meet them on that day.

But aside from all these people, there's one person she would like to give the chocolate, and she had to, no matter what. Thinking about that person made her face heat up. Luckily no one was around, and she secretly raised a smile to wipe off her embarrassment.

What would he think if he received the chocolate? She's sure he would receive chocolates from other girls as well, since he's pretty popular at school. She didn't know how he would react, but she had to let him know her true feeling.

Nodding to the reflection on the mirror, her smile turned brighter. Now...how about the others?

After taking her bath, she went to lounge and saw Yukari and Fuuka were preparing breakfast for them. It's rare to see them doing that, but she guessed it wouldn't hurt once in a while. Running to the girls, she greeted them in high spirit.

"Morning, Yukari and Fuuka!"

"Hey morning Hamuko. Sleep well?"

"Good morning Hamuko-chan."

The two of them busying with the works on hands and simply took a glance on her. Luckily Fuuka's skills had improved a lot recently, or else she would worry about her stomach before eating them. And Yukari…though she's not skillful, Hamuko was sure hers was safe to eat.

"Let me help out!"

"Oh great, that would be good!" Yukari chuckled.

"It's rare to see the two of you doing this. What's up?" Hamuko asked, knowing they're hiding something under their sleeves.

"Hamuko-chan, Valentine Day is a week away. Do you have your plan?" Fuuka asked while doing toast breads.

"Not yet…" Actually she just found out about this early in the morning. "How about the both of you?"

"Well, we plan to make chocolate by our own. You know, it's more memorable in this way. Don't you agree?" Yukari shrugged. Though out there in the shops sell a lot of these Valentine chocolate, she wanted to do it by her own. She believed this was the best way to show her feeling to the others.

"Making chocolate by our own? That sounds good to me!" Hamuko widened her eyes. Yukari's idea was too perfect to her. "Let me join you!"

"No problem, of course!" Yukari poured the hot chocolate drink into cups and put them on the table.

"Hamuko-chan, who are you going to give the chocolate?" Fuuka asked.

"Of course all the dorm members, and then our friends at school!" She already had a list in her mind.

"We're not asking about this…you know?" Yukari sighed with her dumbness. "Of course we're doing the same. What Fuuka meant was the most important person you're going to give the chocolate."

"Oh that…" Hamuko blushed. His face suddenly popped into her mind and interrupted her mind. "W-What about you, Yukari? And F-Fuuka?"

"H-Huh!?" Their face burned in red too. Yukari furrowed her brows as if something disturbing her mind. "N-No…what the hell I remember him in this moment?" It seemed like she's more on talking to herself, but Hamuko knew she did have someone to give the chocolate, considered from her face.

"…W-Well, I would like to give the chocolate to someone important to me too." Fuuka covered her cheek with two palms, as well as to cover the embarrassment.

She laughed at their reactions. That's just how they were. Yukari being so dishonest and Fuuka being so sweet.

"You seem having fun. What are you talking about?" Mitsuru walked into the kitchen with Aigis followed closely behind.

"Oh good morning Mitsuru-senpai and Aigis!" The three of them greeted the redhead and blonde android.

"Good morning to all of you, Yukari-san, Fuuka-san and Hamuko-san." Aigis nodded lightly to them.

"We plan to make chocolate for the soon coming Valentine Day. What's your plan, senpai?" Yukari served the readied spaghetti onto the plate and asked.

"Valentine Day? I don't celebrate with this normally…" Mitsuru said in low tone. Usually she would buy pick a chocolate from the shops and gave it to her father. But since her father was gone, she completely had no idea who to give the chocolate.

"Senpai, at least there's someone you want to show your feeling, right?" Hamuko giggled, pressing more on the topic.

"Someone to show the feeling?" Unknowingly, Mitsuru' face reddened as well. She must've thought of someone important to her, aside from her father. "Ahem…well, maybe there's truly someone."

The three of them exchanged a glance and giggled. Looks like everyone had someone they wanted to give the chocolate.

"Pardon…but what is Valentine Day?" The one asking was Aigis.

"Valentine day is a special day for all the girls to show appreciation to people around you. More importantly, this is the best chance to confess." Yukari explained to her.

"Confess?" The blonde android tilted her head with question up on her head.

"Um-hmm, to someone you love." Fuuka explained further. All of them giggled in unison.

"Someone I love…is that meant someone important to me?" Aigis nodded, though Hamuko didn't know if she understood or not. "My important people are Hamuko-san and Makoto-san."

"Yeah we know. You don't have to tell us." Yukari sighed. They already knew it since the first day they met her.

"Mitsuru-senpai and Aigis, why don't you join us in making the chocolate? I'm sure it will be lots of fun!" Hamuko suggested, and her idea was agreed by Yukari and Fuuka.

"Yeah, that would be great!"

"B-But…is it alright?" Mitsuru asked with a hint of hesitation.

"It's alright, senpai. Let's make it together."

"A-Alright."

* * *

><p>Today was Valentine Day, and Makoto wanted to stay in dorm instead of going to school. He had a feeling that today would be a long day. He grunted, finally got up from the bed.<p>

He had to go to school no matter how. Mitsuru would execute him if he tried to skip the lesson. If he had to choose, he would rather go to school and faced whatever might come to him.

He changed into school uniform and walked out from his room. Surprisingly he found all the dorm members gathered at the lounge and the girls seemed holding something with them.

"Morning Makoto-kun. Here, this is yours."

Yukari put a small and cute packaging on his palm, followed by Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis and Hamuko. Since today was Valentine Day, it needless to tell what was inside.

"…Thanks."

"Wow Yuka-tan! This is great!" Junpei was so happy to receive the first chocolate in the day.

"Hey thanks." Akihiko lifted his face with charming smile. "I heard that you guys made it yourself, right?"

"What? This is great. Did you guys really make it?" Junpei widened his eyes. How the hell he completely had no idea about it?

"Wow…this is good." Ken smiled and bowed to thank the girls.

"Tch…" Shinjiro turned his face to other side, not saying anything. But well, that's just him.

"Yeah, we made it together." Yukari simply replied. "Hey come on, we're gonna late if we don't hurry."

"Makoto-san and Hamuko-san, this is for you." Aigis handed her own-made chocolate to the boy and girl. "You two, are my most important people."

Hamuko scratched her cheek in embarrassment and took the chocolate. Being said right to the face was quite embarrassed, though she already knew it from the beginning. Makoto looked to the blonde android and raised a smile.

"Thanks Aigis."

"Where's mine Ai-chan!?"

"Shut up Stupei!" Yukari kicked his butt from behind. "Hurry up and go!"

Hamuko stole a glance on the blue haired boy, hand slipping into her beg to take the chocolate out. Just when she's about to do that, Yukari came closer to Makoto.

"Hmm…Makoto-kun, a-are you free on lunch time?"

Makoto looked at her for a second before nodded. He already knew what's in the girl's mind. He sighed mentally. This was what he scared the most, considered how close he was with other girls.

"…Yeah."

"T-Then see you." Yukari's smile turned bright after getting the confirmation of the boy. Hamuko could see her face was pink in color. She bit her bottom lip, decided she couldn't lose to Yukari and about to open her mouth.

_Beep Beep!_

The sound of the ringing phone shut her up. She cursed mentally and watched the boy picked up his phone. It was message, as his gaze locked on the screen.

**Please come to Student Council after school. There's something I need to talk to you. **

**Mitsuru.**

Such simple message, Makoto raised a bitter smile. That's just Mitsuru, even the message was her style. He simply replied 'Ok' to the redhead, and then slipped the phone back to the pocket.

Hamuko sighed. That's must be a girl – her instinct was always right. But she wouldn't give up so easily. Yeah, she knew she had to get through all her opponents before she could make it to Makoto. Even her friends – Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka were one of the opponents.

She might get rejected. But she had made up her mind, that even he rejected her love, she had to tell him. Hiding her feeling? No, that's not her style. Even he rejected her, they're still friend.

"Makoto-ku -"

Just as she's about to take out the chocolate, someone grabbed her on shoulder and drew her and Makoto closer.

"Hey Makoto and Hamuko-chan!" The black haired boy laughed loudly beside their ears. He's always so cheerful, wasn't he? "It's such a coincidence to meet you guys on the way to school!"

"M-Morning, Ryoji-kun…" Feeling defeated, Hamuko could only forced out a smile. To tell the truth, she wasn't happy to see him now.

"…Let go of your hand, Ryoji." Makoto glanced at Ryoji's arm coldly.

"Aww…don't be so cold, Makoto. Don't waste your good looking face, you know?" Ryoji smiled bitterly, raising his hand to Junpei who greeted him. "Hey, today is Valentine Day, right? Wow…I didn't know Japan is so lovely."

"Here, this is for you." Yukari took his hand and put one on his palm. "Don't take it wrong. This is courtesy chocolate."

"It's enough just to have beautiful girl like you giving me chocolate. It doesn't matter this is courtesy chocolate or what." He raised a charming smile, to which Yukari blushed.

"O-Oh yeah? T-Thanks for your compliment…I guess?"

"Morning Ryoji-kun. This is for you." Following by Fuuka and Mitsuru, Ryoji got three courtesy chocolates in the morning.

But Hamuko sure he would get more after they reached school. She raised a brow when Ryoji opened his palm to her and a hint of expectation across his sky blue eyes.

"…What?"

"Don't you have chocolate to give me?"

"Yeah yeah…" She took out the chocolate from bag and put on his palm. "Courtesy chocolate. Happy Valentine Day."

Taking a glance on the chocolate, Hamuko could see his face wrapped with disappointment. But he still took it with him, considered that's from her.

"You know Hamuko-chan, I hope something better than this."

"…I'm sure you will get a lot when we reach school."

He shook his head. "No, that's different. None of them could compare with yours. Though this is just a courtesy chocolate, I'll treat it as my treasure."

She wanted to tell him he needn't, but then looking at his disappointed face, she zipped her mouth instead.

She sighed; knowing she's better shut her mouth up at the time like this.

Makoto simply took a glance on her and kept on his pacing, followed his friend at the front.

As expected, when the team arrived at school, almost all the girls in their school surrounded them. They're coming for the charming boxing champion Akihiko and cool boy Makoto, of course. But the girls became more agitated when they found Ryoji was with them and almost pounded on them. Poor girls of the co-ed dorm had to push them away to free themselves from the crazy fans.

Unlike Makoto, Akihiko and Ryoji, Junpei wasn't the target of the fan girls and ended up being thrown out from the guys. The girls spared him a pity glances, without pulling him up or saying anything, they went inside the school.

"Hey…this isn't fair at all!"

* * *

><p>Makoto face palmed, feeling extreme frustrated with all the girls confessed to him. He had enough with the chocolates in his bag, and it's full already! How long this was going to continue? That's why he would rather stay in the dorm…he should and the just the execution or whatever! What he had put himself into!?<p>

"Not again…"

In front of him was Yuko who called him out during lunch time, after meeting with Yukari as they promised in the morning. Yukari hadn't confessed o him, but he knew what she had in her mind. That brunette was so stubborn until her pride got the best of her. However, he glad she's stubborn so both of them wouldn't so embarrass.

"M-Makoto-kun, hmm…well you see, today is Valentine Day, so you may know what I want to give you." Yuko lowered her probably-reddened face while saying.

"Yeah." Of course he knew. He already had his bag full.

"Actually…hmm, I-I um…" She flustered, getting her tongue tied.

He closed his eyes and sighed mentally. Before Yuko said anything, he raised his hand to stop her.

"I know what you're going to tell me, but…"

"No!" Her shout shut him up instantly. The dark skinned girl was more flustered realizing she was overacted. "I-I'm sorry...! I-I mean…you don't have to tell me…"

Good, he mentally said.

"I know you're popular so…I-I mean…there are girls better than me. I just wanted to tell you so I won't regret later." Even she said so, her eyes seemed to shine with tears. That made Makoto felt bad to her.

Unlike other girls, Yuko was his sport club manager, and they used to hang out. He considered her as someone close. To hurt someone like that really made him felt bad.

He sighed. "…I'm sorry. I…have fallen in love with someone. Sorry." This was all he could do to at least tell her the reason he rejected her.

"Is it? I wonder who she is…"

"She's pretty normal. Noisy, rude, willful, naughty…but caring, love to smile…when she smiles, she looks pretty like a sun. So bright and enthusiasm…" Makoto might not know, that he's smiling when he talked about the girl.

Yuko smiled bitterly. "Sounds like someone I know." She had an idea that who's that lucky girl Makoto-kun had fallen in love with. There's only one person that could matched with those explanation.

"…Sorry Yuko."

"…It's alright Makoto-kun. Like I said, I have no regret now." Forcing a smile, Yuko tried her best not to show her inner feeling too much. Though she said she had no regret, it's difficult not to feel sad with the rejection. "Good luck, Makoto-kun."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Hamuko couldn't get her chance to Makoto at all. She intended to give it on lunch time, but the boy was a step faster than her, disappeared from the classroom before she could make it.<p>

She went to search the whole school but she couldn't find him anyway. She even sacrificed her time to fill her stomach.

It's fine, she told herself. After school, when she finally got her chance, he rejected her because he needed to head to Student Council. Since it's club meeting, she could but let him go.

Not wanting to waste the precious day, she went to meet with her friends in town and give them the chocolate. Maiko was so happy and kissed her on cheek. Mitsuko hugged her while Bunkichi laughed. Bebe almost cried out. Rio and Saori smiled and thanked her. She met Hidetoshi on the hallway and he thanked her with embarrassed face. Akinari held her hand tightly, allowing them for the first contact with body. Tanaka and Mutatsu looked awkward and simply blushed. Perhaps they hadn't expected someone would give them chocolate.

By the time she headed back to dorm, the sky had turned amber red. All the dorm members had returned one by one, only the cool boy was missing.

She's so disappointed but she hid it under her face. She greeted the dorm members like usual, chatting with them, talking about the interesting things at school, counting the chocolate Akihiko got while teasing Junpei until time to hit bed.

She's still waiting for him to come back. Though everyone had hit the bed, but she kept herself sober and waited at the lounge. Watching the romantic drama show and cried for the happy ending, kept walking back and forth from the lounge to the kitchen until she gasped realizing the Valentine Day would end within ten minutes.

She let out a heavy sigh, finally gave up. But there's no way she would eat the chocolate by herself. If she decided to give this chocolate, she would, even though not directly to the person.

She silently put the chocolate in front of the cool boy's room, and went back to her room. She didn't indicate her name so it should be fine. He wouldn't find out it's her who left the chocolate here.

"Happy Valentine Day…" She muttered softly.

But only if she waited for five more minutes, she might finally see him. After Hamuko went back to her room, our cool boy Yuki Makoto closed the door behind him and, without wasting a second, he went straight back to his room.

Now what he needed the most was rest. He's damn hell exhausted from the long day. He needed sleep to refresh his mind, and settled those irritating chocolates.

He didn't feel happy at all. He didn't need chocolate from the other girl, except hers. But after the whole day long, he didn't get the chocolate from her, not even a message. If she messaged him, sure he would ignore all those irritated girls and went for her. But she didn't.

He let out a disappointed sigh while taking the key out from his pocket. When he's almost there to his room, he found something on the floor right in front the door. He wondered and took in with him to the room.

* * *

><p>The next day morning before the sunrise, Hamuko was awakened by the knock on the door. She checked the time on her phone and cursed. Did that person know what time was it now? With the anger rose up, she opened the door readied to scold the person. However, when she saw the person, she couldn't even speak a word. And the worst was, she saw the chocolate she left in front of his room was now right on his palm.<p>

Why he's here? What he wanted from her? Could that be…he knew the chocolate was from her? But that's no way he would know, right?

With those questions in mind, she glared at him, pretending she didn't know why he came.

"…Jerk, you know what the time now is?"

"I know, that's why I come." Makoto shrugged, and entered the room without permission.

"H-Hey! What the -"

"The chocolate – it was you who left it, right?" He interrupted her sentence by showing the chocolate.

"…What's the proof?"

"No, it's my instinct."

"No, I didn't leave anything in front of your room." She turned to her back; not letting him read her from her expression.

"Did I tell you the chocolate was left in front of my room?" He smiled playfully as if catching her tail.

Gosh!

"I-It's my instinct!" She flustered, and this was what Makoto wanted from her.

"Come on Hamuko, you don't even know how to lie." He shook his head and walked closer to her. "Was this from you?"

She back down followed by his steps that's getting closer. She gulped, shifted her eyes from his sliver orbs.

"Yeah so what?…A-And get away from me, jerk!" At this rate, she had no way to run.

She pushed him, trying to get out from such intimated distance. She could tell her face was hot and red, and she couldn't look to his eyes.

However, the cool boy had no intention to let her go. He lifted her head, had her no way to escape from him. He smiled, and out of Hamuko's surprise, he suddenly lowered his head and –

"!"

Lips glued as she felt the hot breathes from him. She melted in his arms as she hugged him back unconsciously. It's more like a century after they finally broke the kiss. They both panted for the need of air. But one kiss wasn't enough for them, and she's wanted more. This time, it's her to press her lips on his.

Of course he enjoyed it. He had long dreamed for this moment, to hug her and feel her in his arms. He swore, after this, he wouldn't let her go away.

"…Hey Makoto-kun…White Day is a month away. Is this…the return of the chocolate?" She giggled. Though she hadn't told him her feeling, for now she's kinda sure that he already got it.

"I can't wait for one month."

"…Me too. You know…I waited you for the whole night but you didn't seem you would be back, so I just left it in front of your room…"

"I'm sorry…only if you messaged me, I'll be back no matter what. I was…waiting for yours the whole time." He chuckled, looking to the little packaging on the palm. "The chocolate."

"Y-You're waiting for mine…I-I didn't know at all!" All the girls kept coming to him. Since she swore she wanted to give the chocolate and confessed in person, and she thought she would find the time to give it, but it seemed she's too looked down to his fan girl. At the end, she couldn't get near to him at all.

"Only if you weren't that stubborn." He chuckled again, laughing at her stubborn and silly thought.

"I'm glad you make it out Makoto-kun."

"Yeah, me too." Again, he lay a kiss on her lips. "I love you Hamuko."

"…I love you too, Makoto-kun."


End file.
